


Пять непреложных признаков

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV Outsider, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Queer Friendship, World War II, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns
Summary: Сержант доктору Герберту Рашу не слишком нравился, и настроение это, похоже, было взаимным.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, OMC/OMC
Comments: 30
Kudos: 160
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Пять непреложных признаков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the five unmistakable marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535687) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Сержант доктору Герберту Рашу не слишком нравился, и настроение это, похоже, было взаимным. 

От Барнса веяло тревогой, на вид он был, как и многие из тех, кто попадал к нему в кресло, близок к бунту. Почти все они были таковы: подозрительны, напуганы и злы – в зависимости от обстоятельств, что привели к необходимости посещения дивизионного психиатра, и от того, откуда исходил приказ.

Барнс Рашу был непонятен, его будто нельзя было прочитать. Его нарочито небрежная поза да и весь демонстрирующий презрение к происходящему вид, как Раш полагал, были тщательно просчитаны, и оттого с аналитической точки зрения никакой ценности не имели, в итоге говоря только об одном: Барнс будет лгать, и лгать бесстыдно, если это позволит ему выбраться из палатки Раша. 

И хоть глаза его сверкали, Барнс был бледен, кожа его имела сероватый оттенок, с глубокими фиолетовыми тенями, залёгшими под глазами, опустошавшими его и без того худое лицо, и с кратким тремором в руках, которого, Раш понимал, он стыдился, несмотря на то, что тремор этот любой коллега Раша отнёс бы скорее к возбудимости, нежели к истерии – в нём не было ничего от треморов Паркинсона. Барнс заметно похудел по сравнению со своим весом при призыве – 161 фунт – но, чтобы с точностью в этом убедиться, Рашу потребовались бы весы. Форма на нём была чистая, но изрядно помятая.  
Вкратце Барнс выглядел несчастным, нездоровым и крайне измождённым.

– Я уверен, вы понимаете, почему здесь оказались, – начал Раш, – но, формальности ради, давайте повторим.

– Непременно, – сказал Барнс, обнажая зубы, но не улыбаясь. – Давайте. Сэр.

Раш поправил очки, больше для паузы, нежели из необходимости.  
Папка с файлами Барнса была тонкой, изложенные детали не особенно отличались от деталей прочих шестидесяти шести интервью, что он провёл за последние пять дней. С одним только исключением, которое и явилось причиной тому, что Раш решил оставить Барнса напоследок.

– Вы были захвачены в плен восьмого октября, после боя близ Аццано. В зависимости от трактовки событий, вы были вызволены либо третьего ноября, когда Капитан Роджерс – Это был смешок? – освободил заключённых, либо – девятого ноября, когда вы завершили свой путь из Крайшберга. Медицинская комиссия, – сказал Раш, закрыв папку и поместив её под напряжённым взглядом Барнса на стол, – постановила, что вы и ваши товарищи из 107-го, побывавшие в плену, должны пройти психиатрическое освидетельствование, прежде чем будете допущены к действительной службе. 

– Я в порядке, сэр, – коротко ответил Барнс.

Раш поглядел на кончики своих пальцев, покоящихся на краю папки, и снова на Барнса, который сжал челюсти, но не отвернулся.

– Доктор Гудвин отметил, что вы вернулись в лагерь в состоянии сильнейшей тревоги. Вы отказались от осмотра и медицинской помощи несмотря на длительное ушное кровотечение. Из чистого любопытства, как скоро оно остановилось?

Барнс не ответил.

– Вам нечего стыдиться, вы же знаете? Что бы вас ни волновало, вы столкнулись с этим при исключительных обстоятельствах: вы были под огнём, вы были захвачены в плен, вас пытали, вас спасли. Обычно в такой ситуации мы говорим себе, что не выполнили в должной мере свой долг, что нами было сделано недостаточно, но на самом деле мы сделали всё, что могли. Мы человеческие существа, а не машины.

– Это так. Сэр.

Они разглядывали друг друга через стол.

– Как вы спите? – спросил Раш.

– Как младенец, сэр, – скривившись, ответил Барнс.

– Кошмары вам досаждают?

– Никаких, сэр.

– Постоянные боли или иной дискомфорт? Головные боли, боли в мышцах, проблемы с пищеварением? Головокружение, звон в ушах? Частые позывы к мочеиспусканию? Озноб?

– Нет, сэр.

Снаружи громыхнуло – кто-то в медицинском грузовике уронил, верно, целый поддон хирургических инструментов. Раш, который всегда был чувствителен к громким звукам, вздрогнул. Барнс – нет.

– Ужасно, – произнёс Раш легко, прощупывая почву, размышляя над тем, насколько она крепка. – Мои коллеги. Мы думаем, что человек, который привык к кропотливой работе руками, будет куда менее неуклюж, ан нет. Ничего-то им нельзя поручить.

Он заметил, что руки у Барнса дрожать перестали, и он выглядел очень спокойным. Однако Раш подозревал, если в этот момент ему не посчастливится к Барнсу приблизиться, то он не отделается парой сломанных пальцев. Какая-то глубинная, животная его часть была напугана. «Не двигайся, – шепнула она, – замри».

Когда он подавил это чувство, то спросил: 

– Как ваш аппетит?

– Нормальный. Сэр.

– Что же, это будет отличное психиатрическое заключение. Вы хотели бы, чтобы я так и написал: «Во всех отношениях нормален»? Это сэкономило бы мне время.

Барнс приподнял голову.

– Я подумаю об этом, – добавил Раш, отклоняясь назад, соединяя кончики пальцев. – Если вы расскажете мне о происшествии в столовой.

Барнс побелел.

– Бессмысленно что-либо отрицать, – отметил Раш. – Есть три свидетеля, им я склонен доверять, которые утверждают, что двенадцатого ноября, предположительно в семнадцать часов капрал Фишер подошёл к вам со спины, в дальнем углу столовой, и взъерошил вам волосы. Вы напали на него. И вам очень и очень повезло, – продолжил Раш, размышляя над тем, как странно Барнс выглядит: его лицу вдруг вернулся здоровый оттенок, он явно расслабился, словно до этого момента ожидал услышать нечто иное. И тогда Раш подумал: «Конечно, нет».

– Предполагается, что капрала ожидает полное выздоровление, и он не намерен выдвигать обвинений.

– Он... – Барнс запнулся, лицо бешеное. Раш жестом предложил ему продолжить. – Он испугал меня. Сэр.

– Да, нечто подобное я и предполагал, – ответил Раш сочувствующе.

Он не замечал, что Барнс не смотрит на него прямо, пока, как по щелчку, их взгляды не встретились. Раньше тот глядел разве что ему на ухо или на подбородок.

– Сержант Барнс, за несколько дней до опрометчивого решения капрала Фишера к вам прикоснуться, вы были пленником, привязанным к хирургическому столу. Очевидно, ваши рефлексы, те самые, что отвечают за выживание, и те, что делают вас отличным солдатом, после столь травматического опыта не позволили вам долго размышлять, кто вас касается: друг или враг. Я также не пытаюсь поймать вас на лжи. Мне нужно только знать, возьмут ли эти рефлексы снова над вами верх, особенно в отсутствии вражеских шей, которые можно было бы сломать.

– Не собирался больше избивать капралов, сэр.

– Рад это слышать. 

Когда Барнс не отозвался, Раш добавил: 

– Естественно, я полагаю, вы скажете что угодно, лишь бы выбраться отсюда.

Барнс нахмурился.

– Не нравятся мне ваши слова. Сэр.

– Позвольте?

– Я не выдал проклятым фрицам ничего, – сорвался Барнс, – нихера не сказал.

Раш моргнул. Он не имел в виду ничего подобного и близко, но теперь, когда слова уже были произнесены, считал неверным за них не уцепиться.

– Предположительно вы были в бессознательном состоянии, когда вас нашли. Как вы можете быть уверены?

Барнс дёрнулся, как если бы существовал рыбацкий крючок, поддевший его под рёбра, и кто-то, находящийся на другом конце лески, как следует потянул за неё. Он вскочил на ноги, сжав кулаки, движения плавные, но угрожающе, и это сейчас же заставило Раша вспомнить о собственном небольшом, стареющем теле, об артрите в пальцах, который прогрессировал и уже заставлял прилагать немало усилий, чтобы держать ручку. 

– Я не стану выслушивать подобное от престарелой канцелярской крысы, – сказал Барнс мрачно. 

Были времена, когда Раш ощущал прожитые годы, словно они были камнями, что он тащил на спине.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы у палатки были окна, которые он мог широко распахнуть, и чтобы можно было приподнять тканевый полог у входа, что позволило бы пациентам являться в сиянии света, как если бы они были святыми, давно почившими. Однако, палатка была грязна, тесна – с этим ничего не поделаешь – и внутри пахло рвотой. Сегодня утром он чувствовал себя крайне неспокойно, глядя на человека, которому мог бы сказать: да, с вас довольно, вы отправляетесь домой. Или довольно близко к дому. Только он не ощутил при этом ни победы, ни поражения, а нечто среднее – это спорное, сложное чувство, которое невозможно описать существующими категориями, а можно только обсуждать в надежде, что оно станет понятней. Оно было сравнимо лишь со средневековым монстром, существом, на чьей груди росло лицо или чья нога была непомерно огромной, или циклоповым ужасом в банке из медицинского музея Мюттера. О, Лео бы смеялся над ним, так смеялся. «Нужно ли усложнять свои собственные эмоции?» – спросил бы он, если бы был здесь. У Лео, без сомнений, нашлась бы идея-другая на счёт того, как справиться с молодым Барнсом. 

– Сядьте, – сказал Раш. И когда Барнс его не послушал, добавил: – Сжальтесь уже, сядьте! Пожалуйста. Я не командир вам и точно вам не враг.

– И не друг, – ответил Барнс гневно, сдерживаясь едва. – И вы ни черта, ни черта не знаете.

– Я был почти на десять лет вас моложе, когда находился со 2-й Канадской дивизией под Сент-Элуа.

Барнс попытался не выдать удивления, но не смог.

– Это было немыслимо. Грязь, сера, части человеческих тел. Куда бы мы ни шли, мы шли по ним, наваленным, как дрова, друг на друга телам. Порой траншейная грязь расступалась, исторгая на поверхность новое тело, о котором мы не подозревали даже, и хорошо, если оно оказывалось в таком состоянии, что невозможно уже было кого-то опознать. У нас ничего не было в достатке: ни оружия, ни шлемов, ни даже укрытий – траншеи были переполнены, а окопы полны мертвецов, и под конец мы дрались за место в них.

– Я думал... – сказал Барнс наконец. – Господи, я думал... Вам, должно быть, около пятидесяти. По вам не скажешь.

– Сорок семь. Отдай старику должное.

Угол рта Барнса дёрнулся.

– Избавимся от формальностей, ладно? Мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что пляшем под дудку командования, и нам станет куда легче, если это признать. Они хотят быть уверены, что ты пригоден к службе, но не желают отправлять домой, не будучи целиком убеждены, что это необходимо.

– Если ты продолжишь обвинять меня в доносах, док, в тупик мы зайдём крайне быстро.

– Значит, ты пригоден, по твоей собственной оценке?

– Я в норме.

– Да, – сказал Раш, – это меня и беспокоит.

Барнс ничего не ответил.

– Сколько дней ты провёл под огнём, прежде чем попасть в плен?

– Не знаю. Не беспокоился о подсчёте.

– Но ты должен был считать хоть что-то, – Раш приподнял брови, подбадривая. – Патроны, повязки?..

– Я считал людей. Пара рядовых всё шептались, я решил, что они дезертируют, как только появится возможность.

– Они дезертировали?

– Нет, – сказал Барнс. – Умерли.

– При Аццано?

– Где-то у Падна.

– Мне жаль. Такой бардак, и в том не было солдатской вины.

Выражение лица Барнса стало чуть менее упрямым. Наставник Раша, искромётного юмора человек, профессор Кейн, когда-то называл это «дразнить леопарда»; острый как нож, тонкий момент, когда пациент либо откроется, либо закроется напрочь. Надеясь сбить Барнса с толку посредством быстрой смены темы и, возможно, заставить всё же ответить, Раш спросил:

– Почему ты отказался от осмотра?

Барнс поглядел на него холодно.

– Он мне не требовался.

– Не думаешь, что это решать медицинскому персоналу?

– О, они бы решили, – ответил Барнс. – Ты считаешь, док, полковник Филлипс позволил бы мне улизнуть? Иисус на палке, я хотел прожить хоть одну неделю спокойно, и чтоб никто при этом не тыкал в меня иглой. Это хочешь услышать?

Пусть в его словах была открытая враждебность, всё же они внушали успокоение и надежду, что Рашу не потребуется вечером открывать медпункт. Были такие солдаты, кто был весел и бодр, кто был в полном порядке, кто был в полном и абсолютном порядке ровно до тех пор, пока от того порядка не оставалось даже названия; солдаты такого сорта неизменно отказывались признавать, что что-то из ряда вон вовсе произошло, даже когда факты были очевидны. В случае же черепно-мозговых травм иногда было довольно сложно оценить, была ли амнезия и прочие их последствия постоянными или же временными. Раш знал слишком много фронтовых врачей, что свято верили в эффективность сильных анестетиков в таких случаях, и вера их была подобна вере священника в реальность богоявления, но Раш убеждён не был. Как метод ускоренного возвращения человека к несению службы, несомненно, но, согласно его опыту, этот метод был далёк от совершенства, и многих, кто испытал его на себе, превращал на поле боя в ходячую бомбу замедленного действия, в человека, опасного как для себя, так и для окружающих.

– Я выслушаю тебя, что бы ты ни сказал, – произнёс Раш. – Несмотря на то, что, как я подозреваю, ты предпочёл бы не говорить ничего, а в отсутствии у тебя явной симптоматики вариантов у меня не так много. Если станешь настаиваешь на готовности к несению действительной службы, мне придётся это обозначить в заключении.

– Естественно.

– Ты понимаешь, что я этого делать не желаю?

Холодным, мертвенным тоном, Барнс выплюнул:

– Да.

Раша разобрало любопытство. Не было ничего необычного в том, что большинство из тех, кто выражал желание вернуться к своим отрядам, были в нём упорны, на грани мании. Барнс рвения не изображал.

– Ты хочешь вернуться домой?

– Нет, – ответил Барнс неуверенно. Пауза, ощутимая и весомая, и он всё ещё глядел на Раша в упор. Глаза Барнса напоминали ему волчьи: их тусклый блеск, цепкость взгляда. – Всё непросто. Я хочу, чтобы закончилась война.

– Как и мы все, – добавил Раш.

– Мой Па страдал от боевого истощения, – произнёс Барнс неожиданно, тон его голоса звучал испуганно, точно он не собирался произносить этого вслух. – Отправлен домой из Лиса в 17-м. Думаю, док, ты лучше меня помнишь, как тогда это звалось. Как это называли медики. «Неврастения». Что за слово? Всегда думал, – Барнс поморщился, – такое устаревшее. Викторианское? Пережиток, понимаешь, о чём я? Инфлюэнца. Катар. Неврастения. Ещё моя Ба использовала эти слова, все вы ещё употребляли их в двадцатых.

– Что твой отец чувствовал по поводу диагноза?

– Как ты думаешь, нахер, что он чувствовал? – заорал Барнс.

Раш вздрогнул и немедленно обозлился на себя за это. Он должен был знать, что так случится.

– Как нормальный человек должен, блядь, себя чувствовать, когда ему говорят, что он ни на что не годен? Конечно, – Барнс рассмеялся тихо, тяжело, – никто и не думал, что он нормальный, не так ли? Половина этих шарлатанов считала его психом, другая полагала, что он прикидывается. Господи Иисусе. Столько потраченного времени, и что только они не говорили о нём на глазах у его детей. Как будто кто-нибудь станет изображать…

И Барнс дёрнулся марионеточно, производя череду судорожных движений, которые Рашу были хорошо знакомы: истерический тик человека, пригибающегося ради укрытия, без возможности остановиться; рёв и гул артиллерийского огня износили его тело, заставив повторять и проживать снова и снова момент величайшего страха. Имитация, производимая здоровым человеком с такой точностью, особенно тревожна. Барнс, должно быть, наблюдал это день за днём, долгие годы.

– Твой отец был храбрым человеком, – сказал Раш.

Барнс замер и раскрыл было рот.

– Пойми меня верно, – прервал его Раш. – Храбрость это не отсутствие страха и не авантюрный героизм. Храброму человеку, по-настоящему напуганному, гордость не позволит показать страха, заставляя в итоге выполнять задачу неисполнимую. Война не делает людей храбрее. Она только обнажает то, что уже было в них.

– Да он и боя не видел, – сказал Барнс. – Сидел в траншее изо дня в день…

– Это много хуже.

– Кому другому ври.

– Но это правда, – ответил Раш. – Возможно, это устаревшая концепция по современным меркам, но меня учили, что вовсе не ужасы боя вызывают неврозы.

– Так это называется?

– Предпочтёшь, чтобы я сказал «неврастения»?

– Нет, – ответил Барнс и закатил глаза.

– Ожидание, – продолжил Раш. – Стресс, неподвижность – беспомощность, простая и очевидная. Когда человек понимает, что заперт, пойман, он что угодно сделает, чтобы этого избежать, даже если это означает побег внутрь своего разума.

Если бы Раш не наблюдал за Барнсом так пристально, он пропустил бы короткий момент, когда того передёрнуло. Барнс перевёл взгляд в сторону, затем вниз, делая вид, что изучает собственные ногти. Раш видел его крах, уход в себя, повторное воздвижение стен.

– Сержант Барнс, – позвал он мягко, – Джеймс.

Он дождался того момента, когда внимание Барнса вернётся к нему, поднял папку и убрал её в ящик стола, задвигая последний громче, чем было необходимо.

– Пожалуйста. Я только хочу помочь, и обещаю, что этого в заключении не будет. Будь со мной честен. Правда ли ты спишь спокойно?

Барнс поморщился, почесал подбородок.

– У Па были кошмары, – произнёс он сухо вместо ответа. – Кричал, плакал. Мочился в постель. Говорил, это было точно снова превратиться в ребёнка.

– Последнее, о чём следует беспокоиться, – заметил Раш. – Нет никаких свидетельств тому, что в таких случаях фигурирует наследственность. Тебе не предстоит повторить отцовскую судьбу. Напротив, я был бы куда более обеспокоен, если бы кошмаров у тебя не было. Почти месяц тебя содержали в ужасающих условиях, и это не…

– Чёрт, всего несколько дней. – Барнсова усталость вернулась, вместе с ней мрачный оттенок его тяжёлого смеха; точность формулировок явно беспокоила его больше, чем возможность диалога о перенесённых им страданиях. – Хирургический…хирургический стол, это было всего-то несколько ёбаных дней, не целый месяц. И не то чтобы меня избивали ежечасно, или чего похуже. Я знал, я знаю ребят, которым сильнее досталось. Не должно быть у меня кошмаров.

– Но они есть.

Шёпотом:

– Да, будь они прокляты.

– Хорошо, – сказал Раш.

Барнс вскинул голову.

– Позволь им быть. Прислушивайся к ним. Прислушивайся к тому, о чём они говорят. Попробуешь их игнорировать или пресечь, и это позволит им пустить корни в твоей психике, стать куда страшнее. Что ты должен делать, так это следить за ними, за этим зверем, пока ещё можешь накинуть на него поводок, и тогда страх будет твоим, и ты сможешь управлять им, сможешь им пользоваться. Бойся, ради Бога. Обуздай страх, и ты сможешь питаться им тогда, когда больше будет нечем. Это единственная возможность пережить безумие, разум сохранив.

Барнс сглотнул. Его светлые глаза были полузакрыты, за ними крылось что-то, чего он явно не желал показывать. «Не самый обычный солдат», – подумал Раш, и почувствовал собственную гневную дрожь, сильную, на грани паники. Снова, снова целое поколение ярких, великолепных существ будет обращено в мясо, и это отбросит эмоциональный прогресс всей цивилизации на десятилетие: и ради чего? Внезапно Рашу стало невыносимо находиться на другой стороне войны, будто бы на расстоянии от всего человечества, в этой дыре, которую кто-то другой выбрал за него; запах грязной палаточной ткани, деревянный стол, засыпанный отчётами и заключениями, тугая, давящая на шею форма. Видимость безопасности.

– Выйдем на улицу? – спросил Раш и поднялся на ноги.

Барнс, не сумев изобразить безучастность, вздрогнул.

– Вольно, парень. Представим, что мы коллеги и мы отправляемся на прогулку. Думаю, нам обоим нужно выбраться из проклятой палатки.

– Сэр, – произнёс Барнс с явным облегчением и последовал за ним.

Они не встретили никого на разъезженной лагерной дороге, а вечер был бессовестно красив. Вот они здесь, за несколько миль от фронта, по странному стечению обстоятельств находятся в куда меньшей опасности, чем жители Лондона, и подумать только: в этот самый момент тысячи людей умирают в траншеях, на самолётах, в джунглях, разорванными на куски. Раш встречал куда меньше противников нынешней войны, нежели предыдущей, и хотя бы это должно было что-то означать, и хотя бы на этот раз мальчишки-солдаты умирали ради того, чтобы остановить большее зло, а не ради пирующей их телами аристократии, что вела свои вечные споры, но всё же это оскорбляло его чувство здравого смысла, сам этот факт, что молодые всегда должны были умирать, независимо от причин. «И это двадцатый век», – подумал он, возмущённый, полный стыда; конечно, все мы уже не варвары, что должны приносить своих детей в жертву ненасытному Молоху, чья пасть – механизм, а живот полон шерстерней.

Мы должны быть лучше.

Раш и Барнс шли дальше, мимо грузовиков медиков, мимо открытого шатра с чрезмерно большим рукописным знаком – кто-то карандашом нацарапал между частями фразы: «Вход свободный» – (В АД) – и дальше по вытоптанной полевой траве к лесу, где Раш глубоко вздохнул среди буков, и на мгновение всё прояснилось. Раш однажды вычитал в дневнике американского первопроходца, что запах бука «богат и здоров», и фраза эта так ему понравилась, что навсегда засела в голове, но раньше он не понимал её. Для него буки пахли деревом, чистым и свежим. 

И Барнс, возможно, испытывал нечто близкое. Он глядел вверх на деревья, на лице его отражалось нечто похожее на улыбку.

– Так красиво, – отметил Раш, сцепляя руки за спиной. – Дома, в Вирджинии, растут те же деревья, только, пожалуй, американский их вид. Там, где я родился, в Онтарио, целый лес _Roseomarginata_ , трёхцветных буков. Они были завезены из Европы когда-то. Листья зелёные, а кончики их ярко-розовые, и когда приходит сезон, зелень в них становится медью. Нет ничего красивее, чем трёхцветные буки по осени. 

– Я бы поглядел на такое, – ответил Барнс. – Там, откуда я родом, кроме Центрального Парка и смотреть-то не на что.

– Должно же и там быть что-то положительное, я уверен, – ответил Раш, и Барнс улыбнулся ему, быстро и остро. – Онтарио не так далеко от Нью-Йорка. Как закончится война, сможешь организовать себе небольшое путешествие. Чтобы отпраздновать.

Раш полагал, что Барнс улыбнётся снова, но он только сгорбился и отвернулся. Замолчал, а после, пока они шли через лес, произнёс неуверенно: 

– Док, ты как думаешь, это закончится когда-нибудь? Действительно? Или все мы обречены бесконечно совершать эти хуевы ошибки, и спустя пару десятилетий всё повторится?

– Я верю, что настанет день, когда проку в войне не будет, – сказал Раш. – Может статься, человечество придёт к мирному соглашению само по себе или же для этого потребуется потребуется применение всеобщей военной силы, но мир должен наступить. Время и техническое развитие не стоят на месте, но нам будто нужно иногда начать уничтожать друг друга. Впрочем, я был бы паршивым психиатром, если бы не верил в человеческую возможность стать лучше.

– Не знаю, док. Порой мне кажется, мы становимся только хуже.

– Все мы близоруки в этом смысле. Не знаю, успокаивает ли кого-то мысль о том, что ничто не меняется. Древние глиняные таблички гласят: «Вот знаки того, что мир приходит к концу: коррупция и порочность, дети больше не повинуются родителям, и каждый пишет книгу», – добавил Раш, а Барнс рассмеялся.

Настоящим смехом, свободным и чистым, чуждым этим ужасным временам.

– Па мыслил так же, как ты, док, – сказал Барнс. – Он говаривал, что если война приходит, то она приходит, а после войн не случится, потому что уже некому будет воевать.

Он шаркнул ногой по сухой земле: мелкие камешки полетели в густой подлесок, отскочили от бревна. 

– Не знаю, считать ли такое высказывание оптимистичным. Па от этого становилось легче. Даже если все вокруг считали, что он псих.

– Многие полагают, что пессимизм куда рациональнее оптимизма, – добавил Раш. – Но это неправда – обыденность подавляет хаос. У меня же есть надежда. И в конечном счёте – это единственное, что никто не сможет отнять.

– Сила воли, я бы сказал. Не то же самое, что надежда, док. Человек может знать, что ему пиздец, но продолжать бултыхаться.

– Несомненно, у неё и твёрдости духа один источник. Как ещё может быть? Погляди на передовые.

– Сладка и прекрасна за родину смерть [1], – отозвался Барнс, пожав плечами.

Когда Раш только вопросительно приподнял бровь, он добавил: – Я раньше верил и в честь тоже. Пока не увидел того, что некоторые ей зовут.

– Величие. – Голос Раша звучал странно даже для него самого. Он понял вскоре, что никогда не произносил этого слова вслух, в том не было нужды. – В мои времена это звалось величием: великая битва, великая жертва, – объяснил он.

– Жертва. Господи. Слыхал, как молодой краснощёкий лейтенантик пару дней назад говорил о чём-то подобном, и всё старался не рассмеяться ему прямо в лицо. Жертвы приносятся во имя чего-то. Здесь бойня, но вместо того чтобы употребить в пищу, мясо зароют в землю.

– Возможно, это наша самая страшная ошибка, – произнёс Раш, испугав себя самого силой этих слов, – хоть на секунду допустить мысль о том, что есть что-то священное в войне.

Барнс, в тот момент уклоняющийся от ветки, выглядел изумлённым. 

Они шли дальше, в тишине, что становилась тем легче, чем дольше длилась. Раш, который вовсе не горел желанием вернуться к Сцилле бумажной работы и Харибде завтрашних освидетельствований, вёл их обоих к небольшому ручью, который обнаружил с неделю назад поблизости, на склоне. Ручей разделялся у валуна, такого огромного, что, верно, он оказался здесь ещё в те времена, когда с гор сошли последние ледники, и Рашу нравилось думать о частицах магии вокруг: о дыхании древней, свободной земли. Будто в этом месте, если обернуться и глянуть себе через плечо, можно было увидеть нечто давно исчезнувшее.

Эти мысли копились в его сознании, покуда они продвигались по лесу, он погрузился в них глубоко, и, верно, потому, когда, прошагав футов пятьдесят вдоль ручья, они взглянули наверх, с Рашем случился момент замешательства, во время которого он разом обдумал множество невозможных вещей, но момент прошёл, и он понял, что на валуне обнаружился вдруг новый предмет непреходящего раздражения полковника Филлипса – капитан Роджерс, торчащий отчего-то на самой вершине, пристально глядя на восток. Он рассмотрел, когда они подошли ближе, что на коленях у Роджерса был лист бумаги, зажатый в его руке карандаш двигался по ней скоро и чётко. Роджерс выглядел абсолютно поглощённым своим занятием и их приближения не замечал.

В нём не было ни грана женственности, но отчего-то он неизбежно напомнил Рашу о том, как выглядели женщины в поздних 1890-х, образ его матери, что она тщательно поддерживала вплоть до смерти в 29-м, будучи строго уверенной в том, что он ей подходил: широкие плечи, узкая талия и бёдра, профиль, достойный пера Альфонса Мухи. Раш мог наблюдать капитана пару недель назад смело снующим между палатками командования, и тогда он наводил на мысли разве что об ожившем агитплакате: неуязвим как танк; но, пойманный вдали от военного дела, он казался мягче, в чертах лица его проступало мальчишество, простое и радостное. 

На свету, пробивающемся через древесную листву, он казался очень человечен и очень уязвим.

Бросив взгляд на Барнса, Раш подтвердил сразу несколько своих ранних подозрений.

Барнс смотрел на Роджерса со смесью страха и безграничной преданности; взгляд слишком честный, слишком прекрасный, слишком открытый, чтобы существовать в Богом данном 1943-м, сидя в условном подвале цивилизации, в то время как Молох с животом, полным шестерней, ожесточённо рыл землю. Раш не представлял, чтобы Барнс сознательно мог позволить всем этим чувствам так явно показаться на поверхности, и ему вдруг захотелось заслонить его лицо руками, будто оно было родничком младенца или открытой раной.

Не позволив себе хоть что-то обдумать, Раш отвернулся к деревьям и произнёс: 

– Не уверен, стоит ли поздравить тебя или принести соболезнования. – Что-то зашуршало. Он не стал поворачиваться к Барнсу: – Твой Роджерс. То, что он здесь. Мой – на Тихоокеанском фронте.

Уголком глаза Раш заметил, что Барнс замер, испытал краткий тик и заставил себя расслабиться. Чтобы дать себе чуть больше времени на реакцию и, возможно, некое ей прикрытие, он выловил из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил. Он предложил пачку Рашу, и обычно тот отказался бы, но сейчас, точно желая загладить свою вину за то, что было произнесено вслух, не стал. Он чувствовал напряжение, почти физическое, между ними, когда Барнс наклонился, чтобы зажечь его сигарету своей. «И деревьям в лесу стоит бояться друг друга», – подумал Раш горько.

Топор войны, что был им поднят, теперь лежал на земле между ними, лезвие поблёскивало, и оба они касались его.

– Он в командовании? – наконец спросил Барнс.

– Нет. Пехотинец, как и ты. Ему тридцать шесть.

Барнс присвистнул. 

Напряжение между ними поутихло.

– Иисусе, док, как это у тебя вышло?

– Боюсь, это целиком была заслуга Лео, – сказал Раш. – Если бы не он, я бы так и остался бестолковым холостяком, прозябающим в общежитии.

– Фотография есть?

У Раша была фотография.

Пока Барнс восхищался многими достоинствами Лео в парадной форме, Роджерс, наконец заметивший их присутствие, соскользнул с валуна одним слитным грациозным движением – подмышкой зажаты бумаги. Переводя взгляд с Раша на Барнса, он занёс было неуверенную руку для салюта, но Раш покачал головой и протянул ему свою для рукопожатия.

– Герберт Раш, – произнёс он и получил в ответ убедительно официальное: «Стив Роджерс, сэр».

– Расслабься, Стиви, – сказал Барнс. – Док в порядке, док наш человек. На, погляди на его парня.

– Ох, – выдал Роджерс одобрительно. Он выдернул сигарету из уголка рта Барнса, затянулся глубоко, а после отдал Рашу фотографию. – Вы уверены, что его отпустят домой?

– Могу только надеяться, – улыбнулся Раш.

Барнс отобрал свою сигарету обратно, пустив в ход локоть, а после – обиженное выражение лица. Роджерс ему позволил, легко пихнув в ответ и едва не сбив с ног. Как будто он не знал своей силы; молодой мастиф, беззаботно играющий с терьером.

– Что вы оба здесь делаете? – спросил Роджерс, отбив в дружеской потасовке очередной шлепок и опёршись на Барнсово плечо.

– Тебя не искали, и не думай, – ответил Барнс. – Гуляем, цивилизованно беседуем. Болтать с доком куда увлекательнее, чем с тобой, Роджерс. Гляди, брошу тебя ради канадца да и медика в придачу. – Барнс кивнул в сторону валуна: – К слову, то же самое могу и у тебя спросить.

– Филлипс заявил, что если наткнётся на меня ещё раз до шестнадцати часов, то превратит в каноэ и отправится на мне вверх по Пьяве. То же самое он сказал и Старку, и вот они в его палатке, орут друг на друга по поводу концентрации водородных ионов где-то там. О чём была беседа? – Раш с удивлением отметил, что последний вопрос был адресован ему.

– Преимущественно о войне, – ответил он. – С лёгким уклоном в школьную латынь и размышления о вероломной сущности человечества.

– Док должен был допустить меня к службе, – вставил Барнс.

Раш взглянул на него.

Барнс излучал беззаботность так явно, что выглядел почти карикатурно. Он усмехался, глядя на поднесённую ко рту сигарету, бёдра чуть поданы вперёд, большой палец продет под ремень. Вся пантомима столь же печальна, сколь груба – Барнс скорее встал бы к стенке, нежели позволил бы Роджерсу отправиться на фронт одному. И всё это должно было бы Раша раздражать, но вместо этого он ощутил только плохо сдерживаемое сочувствие.

Раш вспомнил последнюю, неизбежную сцену ругани с Лео в кухне – к тому моменту оба они головами были на фронте, даже не достав ещё вещмешка – железнодорожную станцию, их руки, сцепленные, сжатые до бескровия. Как Раш в последний раз спросил разрешения написать в Совет, выискать хоть что-то, что могло указывать на ограниченную пригодность к службе, может быть, составить рекомендацию для работы в тылу, что могла быть проведена в безопасности американского города или же в чуть меньшей безопасного английского. Ещё год, и Лео достиг бы возраста не подлежащих призыву. Высшие чины уже отказали Рашу дважды относительно него самого. «Это весьма благородно, – было сказано ему. – Весьма похвально быть в числе ветеранов, желающих вновь попасть на фронт, но вы будете куда более полезны с карандашом в руках, а не с оружием, доктор Раш», – и он вернулся домой тогда, паника его была так безгранична, что, казалось, сердце не выдержит.

«Я не отправлю вместо себя на смерть какого-нибудь другого парнишку, – кричал Лео под конец. – Так нельзя».

«Но так тоже нельзя, – взмолился Раш, – стал бы ты разделять Пилада и Ореста в их смертный час?»

Лео поглядел на него печально и ответил: «На нас слишком много морщин, чтоб быть античными героями, малыш».

«Но на них – нет, – так думал Раш, глядя на Роджерса и Барнса. Он не был особенно религиозен, но в тот момент послал небу мольбу: Пожалуйста, пусть из всех принятых мной решений это будет самым верным».

– И что же, тебя пустят, Бак? – спросил Роджерс. 

– Да, – ответил Раш, прежде чем его молчание превратило бы Барнса в лжеца. – Да, можно сказать, уже пустили. К слову, мне следует поторопиться с заключением, чтобы сержант мог как можно быстрее вернуться к своим людям.

– Мы вас проводим, – сказал Роджерс. – Если повезёт, Филлипс перестанет распекать Старка и будет слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить со мной о тактических решениях.

– Филлипс никогда не устаёт, – отметил Барнс, заняв своё место сбоку от Роджерса, держа отрепетированное расстояние в два фута. – Однажды ему позвонил бригадный генерал с новостями, которые ему не понравились, и к тому моменту он не спал уже с неделю, но всё равно заставил мужика плакать и звать мамочку.

– Откуда тебе знать, что он не спал?

– Потому что он насвистывал «The Economic Situation» [2] в два грёбаных часа ночи, вот почему.

– «I Can’t Get Started» [3], вот чего следует опасаться, – заметил Раш, едва Роджерс отсмеялся. – Даже Агент Картер не рискует посещать палатку командования, заслышав эту мелодию.

– Иисусе, – выговорил Барнс, а Роджерс снова зашёлся смехом.

Закат занимался над лесом, темнело, и путь становился сложнее. Они медлили главным образом из-за Раша; он понимал, судя по их уверенным шагам по ветвистым корням подлеска, что оба они видели в темноте куда лучше него. После четверти часа ходьбы они всё ещё были довольно далеко от лагеря, и Раш совсем не удивился, когда Роджерс, прочистив горло, спросил: 

– Вы и ваш парень живёте вместе, док?

– Да.

– И вы говорите всем вокруг, что он ваш брат или кузен, или…

– Ни то и ни другое, – ответил Раш. – Лео специализируется на патентном праве. Его кабинет и апартаменты на первом этаже, мои – на втором. Тот факт, что я тоже сплю внизу, снаружи довольно неочевиден.

– Гляди-ка, куда практичнее твоего плана со сменой имён и переездом в Хобокен, – сказал Барнс Роджерсу.

– Но вы счастливы? – спросил последний внезапно.

Почти взмолился.

Это разорвало Рашу сердце.  
Барнс, который не сводил с Роджерса глаз с того момента, как впервые заметил его на валуне, теперь тоже глядел на него точно обнаруживший посреди пустыни колодец путник. Раш вспомнил, как впервые столкнулся с историей пророка Даниила в детской Библии; книга была славно иллюстрирована, наивно даже. Дикие звери выглядели скорее печально, с их открытыми пастями и остро выступающими рёберными клетками. Раш не мог и представить, что кто-то бы не пожалел их, хотя бы немного.

Под ищущими взглядами Барнса и Роджерса он ощущал смутное родство с брошенным в яму Даниилом. 

Вопрос был: «Счастливы ли вы?», но Раш слышал: «Возможно ли это для нас, быть счастливыми? Быть в безопасности? Любить без страха? Можем ли мы вовсе любить? В 1944-м, 1948-м или в 50-х, когда война закончится, сможем ли мы жить? Стоит ли это наших ран? Сможем ли мы состариться вместе в доме у шумного моря?».

И было бы легко ответить им: «Нет». Ежедневные ужасы, что преследовали таких, как он, были нескончаемы и жадны, точа людские души когтями без перерыва. Он мог бы рассказать им, что мужчины в дни его молодости были свободнее, что они могли позволить себе прогулку рука об руку под трёхцветными буками. Он мог бы рассказать им о тянущем чувстве ужаса, что он и Лео испытали, когда в их двери постучали полицейские весенним вечером в 1938-м, и о тошнотворном чувстве облегчения, когда выяснилось, что речь шла о пропавшем ребёнке. Он мог бы описать разных мужчин, прошедших через его практику, кому он мог предложить одно только сочувствие, но никак не чувство локтя. Он мог бы сказать, что бывали времена, когда ему казалось, что всё это того не стоило: постоянный страх, унижение, вечная тайна, ложь, что становилась куда привычнее правды. Он мог бы сказать им, не так ли? Что любовь, в великой сумме вещей, была только занавесью, брошенной на птичью клетку смерти, чтобы заглушить её тоскливую песню. 

Но им это и так было известно, Раш знал, даже не спрашивая. Он предполагал, что в каком-то смысле им было легче, они выросли в Нью-Йорке, а не в маленьком сельском городке, но в каком-то смысле и тяжелее, и они отдались страху, но выбрали любить независимо от него. Они стояли на своём, твёрдо, глядя в темноту, сказав: «Нет, я не отступлюсь».

Вместо этого Раш мог бы рассказать о том, как дрожали его руки, когда он впервые держал копию «Les Mouches Fantastiques» [4] в красном свете подвала книжного магазина в Тербоне, в 1918-м, и как впервые в жизни понял, что он не единственная ошибка природы. Как племянница Лео, Кэтрин, каждый раз, когда навещала их – чаще, чем они того заслуживали – приносила с собой букет из трёх дюжин оранжерейных роз. Как мать Раша в последнее лето жизни взяла его руку своими мягкими как цветочные лепестки пальцами и сказала: «Знаешь ведь, я очень люблю Лео», – и это были единственные слова на сей счёт, что он услышал от неё за всю жизнь, и этого было достаточно. Как не было для него ничего лучше, чем просыпаться подле Лео дождливыми ранними утрами, когда можно было прислушиваться к стуку капель за окном, наблюдая, сонно, почти бессознательно, как играет свет уличных фонарей на его скуластом лице. Как Лео сделал его мягче, терпеливее, чувствительнее ко всему яркому и хорошему, что существует в мире – чувствительнее к тому факту, что мир сам по себе ярок и добр, взаправду. Лео, который научил его не бояться чужого, непознанного. Лео, чьё само существование убеждало Раша в том, что бездна, пусть она существует, есть море; не пустое пространство, но место, полное потенциала, в коем взвешена вся человеческая история и способность надеяться. И если человек должен был подолгу глядеть в пустоту, в ответном взгляде из неё, подумал Раш, всегда будет неожиданный свет. 

«Но счастливы ли вы?»

– Абсолютно, – ответил он. – Совершенно. Да. С каждым днём всё счастливее. 

Что-то из переживаемых чувств, должно быть, отразилось на его лице раньше, чем он ответил. Уголок рта Барнса начал приподниматься, Роджерс уже улыбался вовсю. 

Раш с замершим сердцем наблюдал, как они пошли вперёд под буками, рука в руке.

* * *

Раш предполагал, что вряд ли вскоре увидит Роджерса и Барнса, но, к своему удивлению, он часто встречал их среди лагерного хаоса, и они всегда приветствовали его добродушно. К меньшему своему удивлению, он встречался с ними по долгу службы: Роджерс посещал его палатку трижды, Барнс четырежды, начав с момента, когда неукротимая Картер втолкнула его в Рашев импровизированный кабинет после особенно беспорядочной миссии.

Оказалось, что сам по себе Роджерс обладал лёгким чувством юмора, был довольно учтив; он спорил очаровательно на темы психологического и духовного свойства, так легко, как если бы говорил с другом или кем-то равным ему, и не волновался особенно, будучи пойман на лжи, как в том случае, когда отрицал наличие у себя тенденций к безрассудному поведению. Барнс тем временем не растерял своего мрачного остроумия. Как только он, по сравнению с их первой сессией, открылся, то оказался впечатляющей личностью, и беседовать с ним было приятно, несмотря на очевидную горечь напрашивающегося сравнения, когда в нём теперешнем проявлялись черты мягкого и добросердечного парня, такого, каким он был до войны. Под всей своей харизмой Барс укрывал растущую кровожадность по отношению к врагу, которую Раш находил от случая к случаю то тревожной, то достойной восхищения. Его собственное отношение зависело, как он выяснил, от того, как давно он посещал эвакуационный пункт, где имел возможность наблюдать, что за новое и ужасное вооружение было испытано на человеческих существах, что превращало их в мясо, что крошило их кости. Количество жертв и на полях сражений, и из освобождённых регионов росло, и Филлипс как-то отметил, что Рашу следовало бы вовсе убрать палаточный полог, чтобы облегчить доступ к его импровизированному кабинету. 

Шуткой его замечание было только отчасти. 

Что поражало Раша больше всего относительно Роджерса и Барнса, – это их исключительная доброта. Когда он долго не мог покинуть палатку, когда дела его завершались намного позже, чем длились часы работы столовой, он иногда находил посылки с едой, оставленные возле входа, хотя никогда не замечал, чтобы кто-то доставлял их. В течение всего холодного сезона, когда ему приходилось выживать на цикории, кто-то из них умудрился найти целую банку настоящего кофе и спрятать под его койкой. Когда они узнали, что он был ограблен и что из всех исчезнувших предметов больше всего оплакивал карманный нож, они нашли ему новый за нескольких дней. (Раш предпочитал не задаваться вопросом о том, откуда он взялся). Барнс вырезал на рукояти крошечного ревущего льва, и Раш размышлял, была ли эта деталь ещё одним проявлением доброты или же у неё был более глубокий подтекст. Он так и не сказал им, что украденный нож был подарком Лео.

На протяжении их последних сессий оба, и Роджерс, и Барнс, посоветовали ему заботиться о себе, заметив, что если ему потребуется отпуск, Филлипс его предоставит. Оба они выглядели взволнованными, что его чрезвычайно озадачило. Естественно, он паршиво выглядел в зеркале, но это было ожидаемо: шла война, в конце концов, и все выглядели паршиво той зимой, даже если не были вымазаны в грязи с ног до головы. Всё было в порядке, и он был в порядке, только устал.

Тогда было очень легко напрочь забыть о собственном теле.

После двадцати двух месяцев службы, следуя за измождённой армией через всю Европу и обратно, Раш обнаружил себя садящимся на армейский госпитальный корабль «Чарльз А. Стаффорд» холодным январским вечером. Точную дату он выяснил только несколько дней спустя, а в тот первый вечер мало чего замечал за пределами спокойствия моря, полупрозрачного закатного света и волн, лениво лижущих обшивку судна. Было очень тихо. 

Целых два часа ни одного самолёта в небе.

Корабль был наводнён людьми, потерявшими конечности и вовсе потерянными; парнями, чьи лица оплавились как свечи, и теми, кто не был способен вспомнить своё собственное имя, чья психика была разбита на осколки многодневным нахождением под огнём. Раш бродил среди них, ошеломлённый, в поисках знакомых лиц, пожимая руки, когда были руки, которые можно пожать. Он не мог заставить себя поверить, что североамериканский берег был с каждым часом всё ближе.

Каждую ночь во снах он видел перед собой целые серии невозможных встреч и воссоединений: его первый любовник, его давно почившие родители, спаниэль из его детства, и Лео, прекрасный Лео, вернувшийся домой с Тихого океана каким-то чудом. Во сне Раш никогда не задавался вопросом о том, как такое могло произойти, ничто не казалось ему странным, даже если Лео раз за разом выбегал из дверей их браунстоуна [5], чтобы поцеловать его открыто посреди улицы.

Когда он очнулся ото сна, корабль качался, гудел тягуче, и мир настоящего, а не сновидений, казался далёким, ирреальным, как очертания городов в тумане Атлантики.

Только много позже, когда Раш садился на поезд в Александрию, он подумал отвлечённо: «Я вернулся домой». В октябре, когда его пырнул ножом галлюцинирующий пациент, чувство осознания было схожим: электрическая вспышка шока, замешательство. Ему досталось отдельное купе, что было довольно удачным стечением обстоятельств. 

В грядущие месяцы ему предстояло узнать о своей репутации чудотворца и врачевателя солдатских душ, тихого ангела, помещающего оружие в руки людей, что больше не дрожали, и, к удовлетворению американской публики, вот он – великий доктор, возвращался в сиянии славы. 

Великий доктор, совершенно к славе равнодушный, рыдал в своём отдельном купе как ребёнок.

Раш открывал дверь собственного дома почти трепеща от страха. Вряд ли он был тем же человеком, который уехал два года назад; было ли для него ещё место под этой крышей? Узнают ли его стены? Так же скрипнут половицы под ногами? Примет ли старый стул его вес? Он чувствовал себя бесплотным, оторванным от времени и пространства, подошвы его ботинок будто бы совсем не касались пола, и потому он был ещё меньше подготовлен к тому, что дверь распахнётся прежде, чем он повернёт ручку, и на пороге окажется Лео, опирающийся тяжело на алюминиевый костыль.

Они глядели друг на друга в замешательстве, как дети, что беспомощно ожидали родителей для того, чтобы их, наконец, как следует представили друг другу. Когда растаяло наваждение, они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, единым судорожным движением, и почти полностью воссоздали один из снов Раша, будь прокляты приличия. И только тогда, когда он обнимал Лео уже каких-то десять прекрасных минут на их маленьком, тесном крыльце, он смог прошептать: 

– Господи, как я скучал по тебе, как я по тебе скучал. 

Лео вернулся домой чуть более двух недель назад, после того как был комиссован из Гвинеи, потеряв три четверти правой ноги. Их письма разминулись в ночи, быть может, и их корабли. Кэтрин въехала в пустующие апартаменты Раша наверху, чтобы приглядывать за любимым дядюшкой, и после своего возвращения он сказал ей, что она может отправляться домой, если ей так хочется – он справится со всем. Она только поглядела на него испытующе и ответила: «Всё в порядке, Дядя Герби, я вам не помешаю». Он был вынужден признать вскоре, что это было здравое решение.  
Задыхающийся, пока все прочие мёрзли, мучимый насекомыми и болезнями, и жуткой изоляцией, Раш ожидал, что именно Лео будут являться кошмары из горящих джунглей, но оказалось, это он стал тем, кто не мог говорить об увиденном. Он потел ночами на простынях и просыпался полубезумным, вряд ли понимающим, где находится и кто успокаивающе гладит его спину, кто шепчет его имя.

– Они не должны были так долго держать тебя на фронте, – сказал Лео после особенно дурного эпизода. – Твоё состояние…

– Называешь меня слабаком? – отозвался Раш шутя.

– Ты сложный, тонкий механизм, – ответил Лео. – Ни песчинки не должно быть на твоих чувствительных линзах. Если бы я мог, я избавил бы тебя от этого. Как ты пытался избавить меня.

По прошествии нескольких месяцев едва ли что-то улучшилось. Лео мог только хромать на своём протезе, мечтая заменить костыль на трость, чтобы позволить себе часовые прогулки вдоль Потомака, как он привык. Раш избегал радио и обнаружил, что не способен открыть конверт с зарубежной почтовой маркой. Оба они одинаково старались набрать вес, но, несмотря на почти ежедневную помощь Кэтрин, выражавшуюся в бисквитах с ветчиной и мраморных пирогах, прогресс был невелик.

И всё же он был. 

Раш был очень доволен тем, как им с Кэтрин удалось превратить нижний офис в гостиную до того момента, как Лео станет лучше и он сможет вернуться к практике. Настроение Лео значительно улучшилось после того, как он в течение недели проводил каждое утро в залитой солнцем комнате, читая четыре отдельные газеты сразу и поглощая невероятное количество чая. Рашу стало лучше вслед за ним, с тех пор как он смог наблюдать за его светлеющим постепенно лицом, на котором вскоре начала угадываться привычная ему мягкость. Не было ни в одном языке тех слов, которыми можно было бы описать благодарность, что Раш чувствовал каждым утром, глядя на сидящего в своём кресле Лео, почти целого и почти невредимого. 

И это было особенно красивое мартовское утро. Раш доставил в новую гостиную две чашки чая, свою и Лео, когда тот вдруг сказал: 

– Какая жалость всё это.

К счастью, Раш уже успел поместить чашки на стол. 

На передовице газеты, что Лео держал в руках, лицо, которое Раш знал намного лучше освящённым зеленоватым светом внутри его рабочей палатки или золотым – напротив европейской карты, или на закате под буками. Фотография была далека от идеала, её субъект, наполовину отвернувшийся, явно пытался избежать объектива фотографа. Заголовок гласил: _«ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЕ КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКА»._

– Бедняга-парень, – продолжил Лео. – Здесь говорится, что он потерял лучшего друга месяцем раньше.

Раш закрыл глаза. Не было предела поразившей его скорби. 

Но он ведь едва знал их? Были солдаты, которых, как ему казалось, он знал куда лучше, их жизни были ему знакомы чуть ли не поминутно, в то время как Роджерс и Барнс, несмотря на все прилагаемые им усилия, оставались загадкой и в них навсегда сохранилось что-то далёкое, чего ему не удалось коснуться. Возможно, это было только лишь чувство ложной общности, рождённое тем моментом, когда они оба держали фотографию Лео. Возможно, всему виной была их маленькая благотворительная кампания, незначительная в контексте войны, но отодвинувшая Рашев неминуемый коллапс на долгие месяцы. Возможно, вовсе ничто. Но Раш подошёл ближе к креслу Лео, протянул ему руку, и Лео взял её, отодвинув газету, сжав, не глядя, не задавая вопросов. Он всегда был готов утешить.

– Послушай, – сказал он. – 107-й, не тот ли полк, к которому ты был приписан? Ты знал их?

– Да, – ответил Раш, – пожалуй, знал.

Лео повесил газету на подлокотник и взглянул на него. Возможно, из-за того, что он видел на лице Раша, возможно, ради успокоения он сжал его руку крепче и поднёс к губам. Раш никогда ещё не был так благодарен за занавески, которые Кэтрин сшила за одну долгую ночь и повесила тайком: они были достаточно тонкими, чтобы пропускать целые волны солнечного света, но достаточно плотными для того, чтобы прохожий с улицы видел только смутные очертания людей внутри. Это была самая трогательная вещь на свете, так думал Раш, пока Лео целовал его руку в гостиной с широко распахнутыми окнами.

– Что же, – сказал он спустя минуту, очень мягко, – давай, старичок, не заставляй меня ждать. Какими они были?

– Они были солдатами, – ответил Раш.

Он прижался лицом к седеющим волосам Лео, вдохнул, удивлённо обнаружив, что, сам того не понимая, улыбается.

– Они были Пилад и Орест, дорогой. Они были лучшими из людей.

**Author's Note:**

> _[1] Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori (лат.)_   
>  _[2] The Economic Situation – композиция за авторством Айры Гершвина и Вернона Дюка, приблизительно 1936 год записи_   
>  _[3] I Can’t Get Started – композиция джазового пианиста Бада Пауэлла_   
>  _[4] Les Mouches Fantastiques – канадский подпольный журнал, поднимавший вопросы гомосексуализма, одна из первых ЛГБТ-периодик_   
>  _[5] Браунстоун – специфический тип низкоэтажных американских таунхаусов конца XIX – начала XX вв. Браунстоуны чаще строились из слоистого песчаника, который при обжиге приобретал характерный коричневый цвет_   
> 


End file.
